powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Marley Owens
}|width=200|height=170|position=center|left=0}} |-|Zalam= }|width=150|height=170|position=center|left=0}} |label = HT 6 |color = Orange |homeworld= Earth |gender = Male |season = Power Rangers HT |casts = Timothy M. Santos |firstepisode = Beauty Of The Rainbow |lastepisode = Choo-Choo! Ninja Strike Departing |numberofepisodes = 33+1 Extra (HT) 1 (Ninja Strike) |complex2 = |-|Default= }|width=150|height=170|position=center|left=0}} HT 6 |-|Ultimate= }|width=150|height=170|position=center|left=0}} Ultimate HT 6 }} 1= "HT 6!Next stop,HT 6!" |-| 2= "Ultimate HT 6!Next stop,Ultimate HT 6!" Marley is HT 6 Orange Ranger of the HT Rangers. Biography Zalam is a former Moonbow monster who works as a maintenance worker on the Prism Rail. As a Moonbow monster, he had the power to make the weather turn to rain to make children's outdoor activities postponed. However, when he saw a rainbow for the first time, the rain he had created stopped and he saw beauty for the first time. For this reason, he joined the Prism Rail, but he still seems to make it rain around him. When the group comes across him after learning that the Conductor had commissioned equipment for a sixth Ranger, Dex realizes he will be perfect for the job, even after Zalam tells him his past. When General Toth threatens the other HT Rangers and Dex is out of commission, he uses the App Morpher and Orange MiniZord to transform, hoping that he will finally be able to die to atone for his past sins. He deals a powerful blow to General Toth, passes out, believing he has died, only to be shocked that he is not dead. He leaves the transformation items with Right and storms off.During the incident with Tamer, King Nula forces him to readopt his old name to test the former monster's will, allowing him to fall victim to Tamer's Headache Ring attack. To counter this, the HT Rangers decide to give him a new human name to overcome Tamer's ability, and thus naming him Marley Owens. But due to his strange behavior, the HT Rangers never realize that Marley never truly saw himself as one of them. Later, while regaining the stolen Drill TrainZord from Toth, Marley is forced to make a deal with the renegade Moonbow Kingdom member to join his cause. Though Marley attempts to help the HT Rangers find their hometown before he must honor his part of his deal, he is recruited by General Toth during the holiday season and becomes their enemy. Following the death of General Toth, Marley returns to the HT Rangers after learning that they cherish their friendship with him. HT 6 - HT 6= Arsenal *HT Minizord *Build Morpher *HT Baton Zords * Orange Zord/Builder Megazord * Drill Zord - Ultimate= Ultimate Mode is HT Rangers' power-up which HT 6 can access by sliding the Ultimate MiniZord, that comes with the Express Cannon, into the Build Morpher. - }} - Colour Switches= HT 6 Red is an alternate Colour Switch form assumed when HT 6 swaps his HT MiniZord with HT 1's Red MiniZord and slides it into the Build Morpher. In this form, HT 6 uses the track-themed HT Sword as his weapon. Arsenal *HT MiniZord *Build Morpher *HT Blaster *Prism Ticket *HT Sword Zord *Red Zord - Blue= HT 6 Blue is an alternate Colour Switch form assumed when HT 6 swaps his HT MiniZord with HT 2's Blue MiniZord and slides it into the Build Morpher. In this form, HT 6 uses the railway platform-themed HT Shooter laser gun as his weapon. Arsenal *HT MiniZord *Build Morpher *HT Blaster *Prism Ticket *HT Shooter Zord *Blue Zord - Yellow= HT 6 Yellow is an alternate Colour Switch form assumed when HT 6 swaps his HT MiniZord with HT 3's Yellow MiniZord and slides it into the Build Morpher. In this form, HT 6 uses the railway signal-themed HT Hammer as his weapon. Arsenal *HT MiniZord *Build Morpher *HT Blaster *Prism Ticket *HT Hammer Zord *Yellow Zord - Green= HT 6 Green is an alternate Colour Switch form assumed when HT 6 swaps his HT MiniZord with HT 4's Green MiniZord and slides it into the Build Morpher. In this form, HT 6 uses the HT Axe as his weapon. Arsenal *HT MiniZord *Build Morpher *HT Blaster *Prism Ticket *HT Axe Zord *Green Zord - Pink= HT 6 Pink is an alternate Colour Switch form assumed when HT 6 swaps his HT MiniZord with HT 5's Pink MiniZord and slides it into the Build Morpher. In this form, HT 6 uses the railway bridge-themed HT Claw as his weapon. Arsenal *HT MiniZord *Build Morpher *HT Blaster *Prism Ticket *HT Claw Zord *Pink Zord - Shark= HT 6 Shark is a Wild Colour Switch form assumed when HT 6 swaps his HT MiniZord with the Fauna MiniZord (giving him the ability to access ANY animal power in the Cosmic Rail),and slides it into the Build Morpher. Arsenal *HT MiniZord *Build Morpher *HT Blaster *Prism Ticket Zord *Fauna TrainZord - Shining HT 6= Arsenal *HT Minizord *Build Morpher *HT Baton Zords * Orange Zord/Builder Megazord - Ptera= HT 6 Ptera is a Dino Charge Colour Switch form assumed when HT 6 swaps his HT MiniZord with the Ptera MiniZord,and slides it into the Build Morpher. Arsenal *HT MiniZord *Build Morpher *Ptera Shock Blade Zord *Gold PteraZord - }} }} }} Ranger Key The HT 6 Ranger Key is a Ranger Key released as part of the Ranger Key Set: RAINBOW EDITION. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one, i.e. , into HT 6. Behind the Scenes * to be added Portrayal *Marley Owens is portrayed by Timothy M. Santos . Notes See Also * - his counterpart in Category:Former Villain Category:Evil Turns Good Category:Sixth Ranger Category:Patrick.cesare Category:Power Rangers HT Category:Heroes Category:Male Category:Orange Ranger Category:Red Ranger Category:Blue Ranger Category:Yellow Ranger Category:Green Ranger Category:Pink Ranger Category:HT Rangers Category:2017 Category:Prism Rail Category:Male Yellow Ranger Category:Moonbow Kingdom